


I Have Never Seen the Sky

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trinity's thoughts as she gazes on the sky above the darkness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Never Seen the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I Have Never Seen the Sky

+J.M.J.+

I Have Never Seen the Sky

by "Matrix Refugee"

Author's Note:

Just a very short one-shot, an idea which came to me when I was at work, cleaning. It was too good to keep to myself! (And yes, I will be getting back to "Under the Gun" very soon!)

Disclaimer:

I do not own "The Matrix" series, its characters, concepts, imagery and/or other indicia, which are the legal property of the W Brothers (Warner and Wachowski), Red Pill Productions, Village Roadshow, et al.

* * * * * * * * *

I have never seen the sky above the clouds.

I have always lived in darkness, but now I have seen real light. Not from a flourescent strip, not the light from the core, but real sunlight.

I have never seen the sun, except as a dim, brassy ball glimpsed through a brief break in the smog and ozone blanketing the scorched sky.

Until now, I have only seen its replica, in the false world inside the Matrix, and when I saw it, it too was dim, with that greenish tint the code gives everything there.

I've seen so many horrible things in my life, but you have shown me something truly beautiful, so blue and clean and pure.

I wish you could see this with your own eyes, Neo. I wish you could feel what I am feeling, the sensations this sight stirs in me.

Think of the color of my eyes. That's what the sky looks like. That's something the machines couldn't get right when they made the "sky" in the Matrix.

I've always seen the sky from below, in the few times I've ventured up to the surface. I've only seen it black and indigo and violet with smoke and smog, the damage inflicted by man's madness. But this image will stay with me for the rest of my life and beyond, however long I have to live.

Someday, when this war is over and the Matrix has fallen, man will find a way to break through the clouds, so that their children and their children's children can once again see the sky.

Seeing the sky has made the war with the machines worth all the pain and suffering it has cost me. Even if I should die today, I shall die happy.

I have seen the sky above the clouds.  



End file.
